032015BeauSami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:58 -- 01:59 CA: Hey Sami, are you there at the moment?... 01:59 AA: Yeah, I'm here. 01:59 CA: great! How are you doing?... 01:59 AA: I've been better. 01:59 CA: oh dear... 01:59 AA: You remember that thing we talked about on the ark? 01:59 AA: It didn't go as well as expected. 02:00 AA: Which, given that I didn't expect it to go well in the first place, is saying something. 02:00 CA: Yes, I've heard something happened that caused quite a fuss among the post scratchers... 02:00 AA: Ah. Yeah. 02:01 AA: Actually....I don't think I've slept in about three days. I'd really like to come up there, if you're not too disgusted to see me again yet. 02:02 CA: I'd never be disgusted to see you dear! 02:03 AA: "Dear?" That's new. 02:03 AA: But yeah, I'll be up there in just a bit, then. 02:04 CA: See you then!... 02:04 CA: -transition music-... 02:04 AA: * * * 02:04 AA: Sami comes into the room, looking a little exhausted. Her hair's all windswept and coming out of its braid, and there are circles under her eyes. 02:05 AA: She comes in, and immediately hugs Beau. It's not as tight or as clingy an embrace as last time, and she's not crying. But she is clearly looking for emotional support with the hug, nonetheless. 02:06 CA: Beau looks about normal, but his hair is very messy, like he has run his hand through it multible times. He attempts a greeting but is cut off by Sami's sudden hug, so he shuts up and hugs her back. "There there, I'm here"... 02:07 AA: "You always are. You're more than I deserve Beau." 02:09 CA: "Don't worry, You deserve love plenty"... 02:09 AA: "I really don't." She sighs. "You saw my announcement? About Thiago?" 02:10 CA: "Yes, I did."... 02:10 AA: She takes a deep breath, then launches into it. "...I'm the one who did it." 02:13 CA: Beau sighs, as if he'd been holding his breath for a few seconds, then lightly paps Sami's shoulder. ".. Did you listen to what I told you? Did you truly believe it was the best course of action for the team?"... 02:14 AA: "Yeah. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. But..." Sami sighs. "...I don't think I can ever forgive myself for it." 02:16 CA: "It will be hard, but if Thiago was truly a danger to the team, and to his friends, there was nothing that could have been done."... 02:17 AA: Sami leans in close to him and rests her head against his chest. "So you're sure? That you can still love me? Knowing the things I've done?" 02:19 CA: "Being a leader is a tough business, and sometimes you have to do things that others don't want to, even though it's for their own good. It's difficult at times, but I truly believe you can do it. I'll always love you Sami."... 02:23 AA: Sami's breathing slows, and she just sort of sags against him, as if a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. 02:23 AA: "I love you too Beau." 02:24 AA: "I'm so ashamed of what I did. I can't believe the number of people who are standing by me, even after finding out what I did....Doir, Kate, Meouet....even Nate! And I didn't even think Nate liked me much!" 02:25 AA: "I didn't WANT to tell anyone it was me. But Doir figured it out, and Kate, and I had to tell Nate because he was thinking he did it..." 02:26 CA: "Maybe it's better this way. That secret would have eaten you up, I know it would've... 02:27 CA: (( *")) 02:27 AA: "Yeah. It really would. It's still killing me. If Lily ever finds out it's going to break her heart." 02:27 CA: "She already knows, actually"... 02:27 AA: "Huh?" 02:27 CA: "Or at the very least, she's damn near certain"... 02:28 AA: "No, no, no, she can't Beau! The poor thing doesn't have anyone left to trust!" 02:31 CA: "She's a strong girl, especially if she's a Mavico. She has Doir, and her brother "erisio"."... 02:32 CA: "I think she will be fine, if she recieves the proper support."... 02:32 CA: "I've offered to help her through the stages of grief that acompany losing a lost one"... 02:33 AA: "I feel so bad, Beau. Lying to her like I did. I mean I didn't actually say anything untrue....I couldn't bring myself to actually lie to her. But I let her believe something that wasn't true on purpose." 02:35 AA: "Do you think I should tell her the truth?" 02:37 CA: "I do, but I also think you should tread lightly"... 02:37 CA: "Like paper mache eggshells"... 02:37 AA: "She asked me over Pesterchum. Even if I were ready to tell her, I couldn't just say it out loud. Who knows who might be listening?" 02:38 AA: "Maybe if we had been in person, I could've told her..." 02:38 CA: "You could try to speak to her on the base"... 02:39 AA: "Are you sure she'll be all right?" 02:41 CA: "If you tell her the truth, as much as you can, about why it had to be done, I think it will be for the best. She won't be all right, not immediately, but I believe that with time, the wound will heal. She has a lot of friends to give her support, and to help her."... 02:42 AA: "But what if she tells all of them what happened because she's too angry to understand why she has to keep quiet? Our team is hanging by a thread here, Beau....it wouldn't take much to have us break apart. And I don't know if I can protect them if they won't follow me." 02:46 CA: "I don't know Sami.. She was already telling me to my face I shouldn't trust you. I think she's already planning to tell everyone.."... 02:46 AA: Sami sighs. 02:46 CA: "I'm sorry"... 02:46 CA: "I wish I could be of more help to this situation"... 02:47 AA: "You're a bigger help than anyone else could be, Beau." 02:47 AA: "This is just yet another pile of shit Paradox Space is dropping at my feet." 02:48 AA: "But it's just like I was telling Milly before I came here. Sometimes the only victory you can have in this game is not giving it the satisfaction of breaking you." 02:49 CA: "That's the spirit!" he smiles softly... 02:50 AA: "I can't believe she's still thinking that stuff about me. We seemed to be getting on so well last time I talkd to her." 02:51 AA: "We were gossiping like school girls about silly things like..." Sami blushes "...relationship stuff." 02:51 AA: "I thought maybe she was starting to move on." 02:55 CA: "Ooo, relationship stuff~?" he coos. "Heheh, you two were close, so maybe there is still hope to move past this, to rebuild the bridge before it's completely burnt."... 02:56 AA: Sami blushes again when Beau says relationship stuff. 02:56 AA: "Hey Beau?" 02:56 CA: "Hey Sami"... 02:58 AA: "If some day we found a way to change things....and you could be with your Sami again, instead of me..." 02:59 AA: "...well, I mean....are you just settling for me?" 02:59 AA: "Because you can't be with her?" 03:02 CA: "Sami, I love *you*. Yes, sometimes I miss the other Sami, but she.. she died a long time ago." Beau shakily exhales. "I promise, I'm not settling for you."... 03:03 CA: "..Why do.. why do you ask?"... 03:03 AA: Sami entwines her fingers in Beau's. 03:03 AA: "Because I'm not settling for you either. And I just....I don't know. It's nothing." 03:03 AA: "There are more important things we should be dealing with right now than that stuff." 03:04 CA: "If it's something that's bothering you, it's important to me."... 03:04 AA: "But....I just thought you should know....if you wanted to be with me, y'know....forever..." She looks up at him from downcast eyes, looking more bashful than she ever has. 03:05 AA: "...I mean..." she blushes. 03:05 AA: "...you wouldn't have a hard time talking me into it, y'know." 03:05 CA: Beau smiles, blushing. "Miss Heston, is this a proposal?"... 03:06 AA: "No....I mean....maybe....I don't know!" She blushes harder and puts her hands over her face. 03:06 AA: "...do you want it to be?" 03:07 CA: "I'd need some time to get you a ring, but yes, I think I would want it to be."... 03:08 AA: "Really?" She spreads her fingers a bit so she can peek through them at him. 03:10 CA: "Really really." he bends down slightly, so that they're at eye level. "Would you want it to be?"... 03:11 AA: Sami nods, then throws her arms around Beau. 03:11 AA: "We can't announce it until after Milly and Darmok's wedding though, okay? I mean I really want to tell everyone right now, but we can't steal her thunder like that." 03:13 CA: "Consider it our little secret. But, I didn't even know Miloko was marrying Darmok, man I really have to keep up with my step-daughter more often"... 03:13 AA: "Heh. They haven't been making a big deal about it. I found out when I got to LOCAR, but I don't know if they've set a date yet." 03:14 AA: "But she just asked me to help her plan it when I was with her an hour or two ago." 03:14 AA: "So they must be getting close to the special day." 03:16 CA: "I'm so happy for them!"... 03:16 AA: "Yeah. And they could use it, too." 03:17 AA: "I talked to my....patron. I don't think there's any way for me to save Darmok." 03:17 AA: "All I can do is help make sure he makes the best of the time he's got left." 03:17 AA: "I feel like I should tell Milly....but then I think to myself--if it were me, and someone told me I was going to lose you, I know I'd be too scared and sad to really enjoy the time I had left with you." 03:18 AA: "So I'm keeping her in the dark, so she can be as happy with him as possible for as long as she can." 03:18 CA: "That might be for the best"... 03:19 AA: "I know it's going to hurt her when he's gone....but I also know I wouldn't give up all the time I had with Beau when she was alive to escape the pain when I lost her. And I know you wouldn't give up your time with the Sami from your world, either. Even though I think that might have hurt you even more than losing Beau hurt me." 03:19 AA: She rests her head against his chest. 03:22 CA: "Yes, It would have been worse to know that the other Sami was going to die, and to not be able to do anything to change it"... 03:23 AA: After a minute or so of silence, she exhales contentedly. "I don't expect you to ever stop loving her, Beau. And I'm never going to stop loving Beau, either." She pulls away to look him in the eye. "But our lives--or afterlives, as the case may be--are the ones that are intertwined now. Yours and mine. Not theirs." 03:25 AA: After a moment, she hesitates, and looks up at him for reassurance. "Right?" 03:27 CA: "I would hope they are, if we're engaged now. There will always be a part of my brain that remembers the other Sami, and sometimes that part of my brain will hurt me, but now, my heart is devoted to you."... 03:28 AA: "I understand." Sami pulls him tighter. "And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you never go through that with me." 03:29 AA: "For a while, I was thinking if it all got out, what I did, and the others came after me for revenge....I might let them have it." She shakes her head with determination. "But I can't let that happen to you. If they come after me....I'll fight to survive. Just as if it were you I was protecting. Because it will be." 03:30 CA: "And I will protect you, in anyway I can. I owe you that much at least."... 03:30 AA: She chuckles, and intertwines her fingers with his again. 03:30 AA: "So....do I get to start calling you my fiancé now?" 03:31 AA: "At least in private? Until Miloko and Darmok have had their day?" 03:31 CA: "I suppose so, as long as you dont mind that I don't have a ring for you yet."... 03:32 AA: She bats her hand like she's pushing aside the suggestion. "I've never been much of one for jewelry anyway." 03:33 AA: "You could get me an onion ring and that'd be enough. As long as it's from you." 03:34 CA: "Well, I'll try to spring for something a little more fancy than that, but if you insist I could probably find a fast food restaurant somewhere on one of the worlds."... 03:38 AA: "Beau Demain, are you TEASING your fiancée right now?!" 03:42 CA: "Maybe I am, is there anything you can do about it~?"... 03:43 AA: "I might have to--" she starts yawning in the middle of whatever she was going to say. 03:44 CA: "Maybe you might have to go to bed. I have to admit I am rather tired myself"... 03:45 AA: "Sorry, Beau. I wish I could stay up and celebrate our engagement with you." 03:47 CA: "A good rest is more important than any engagement"... 03:48 CA: "We can celebrate when you have a goodnight's rest"... 03:52 AA: "I'm sorry." She starts yawning again. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise." She tries to do a sexy purr as she says this, but is interrupted by another yawn. 03:54 CA: Beau guides her over to the bed, before she collapses on the floor...